


Septiplier Family

by Julia_Ai_Jamieson



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Babies, Childbirth, Family, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Ai_Jamieson/pseuds/Julia_Ai_Jamieson
Summary: Mark and Jack having babies while still doing YouTube. I figured this could be something fun to write. :)





	1. Labor's a Bitch, But it Pays Off

Jack smiled tiredly, cuddling his pregnant fiancé from behind. “Are ye okay, love? Do ye ache anywhere? Ye want something t’ eat?” he murmured. Mark yawned.  
“’M fine, just tired.” He answered groggily before struggling to turn over so he could face his lover. Jack helped him, smiling as he ran his hands over his fiancé’s swollen abdomen where their baby resided.  
“Any day now, huh?” Mark chuckled groggily.  
“Yup; pretty soon we’ll be holding our own little princess.” The pair drifted off to sleep soon enough.  
Mark woke up a few hours later to the feeling of a really strong contraction. He groaned, curling into a fetal position. Nausea overcame him, causing him to quickly get up, put on some boxers, and rush to the toilet to vomit. As he tried to cough and hack away the burning sensation in his throat, another round of bile made its way into the bowl.  
The sound of Mark’s vomiting woke Jack up. He stretched and yawned before putting on some boxers and a T-shirt to go downstairs and get Mark a glass of ice cold water—something he always asked for after throwing up. By the time Jack arrived with the beverage, Mark was certain he’d lost 5 pounds by vomiting alone. Jack’s hand gently pressed into Mark’s back as the pregnant man finally managed to stop throwing up. Jack handed him the glass, which Mark drank from slowly. “Ye feel any better, love?” Jack asked.  
“My back kinda hurts and I have to pee, but I’ll be okay.” Mark felt Jack kiss the back of his head softly.  
“’M sorry, love. Let me know if ye need anything.”  
“Okay.” Jack got up to go back to bed; just as Mark was about to pee, he felt a pinch and a sudden gush of warm fluid. He gasped, his eyes widening in shock. He waddled as quickly as he could back to the bedroom where Jack was trying to get to sleep. “Jack! Jack, my waters broke; the baby’s coming!” Jack leaped out of bed and got the suitcase they’d packed in preparation of the big day. He kept an arm wrapped around his fiancé and helped him into the car.  
“Are ye in any pain? How far apart are the contractions?”  
“They’re pretty far apart; I’m mostly feeling a dull pain in my lower abdomen, kinda like when you really have to use the bathroom. I generally feel like I have to poop. I-I’m so scared, Seán.” Tears beaded at Mark’s eyes.  
“Just breathe, love; ye’r doin so good, ye’ll be fine.”  
“And so will Sophie?”  
“Of course Sophie will be fine.” Once they reached the hospital Jack kept a protective arm around Mark as they walked in. He explained the situation to the receptionist as Mark concentrated on breathing deeply and steadily. A nurse walked over and escorted Mark to the room where he would give birth while Jack did the paperwork to get his lover checked in. After walking into the room, the nurse helped Mark change into his hospital gown and got him onto the bed, making sure he was comfortable.  
“If you ever need anything just ask, okay? We’re going to make this as pleasant of an experience as we can.” The nurse explained. Mark nodded as his fiancé walked in and held his hand.  
“How are ye, love?” Jack asked.  
“I-I’ve been better.” Mark admitted. The midwife walked in.  
“You’re Mr. Fischbach, right? How long ago did your waters break?” he asked as he sat down on a stool at the foot of Mark’s bed.  
“About 10 minutes ago.” Mark explained. The midwife, whose nametag said that his name was Dr. Smith, nodded.  
“I’m going to have to check how dilated you are.” After the exam, Dr. Smith said that Mark was 3 centimeters dilated and that he’d come back in an hour to check on him.  
“Uh, Jack, I-I still have to pee.” Mark explained bashfully. Jack nodded, walking away to ask the nurse what to do.  
“As long as he isn’t pushing, he can go ahead and just use the bathroom in the hospital room.” She explained. “Anything else you need? Blankets, water…?”  
“Hm…Uh, yeah, ye prob’ly should get some cold water.” The nurse nodded and walked away to get the beverage while Jack walked back to the hospital room to relay the information he’d received to Mark.  
“O-okay, just help me get there. That would be enough.” Jack helped Mark to get off the bed then wrapped an arm around his waist as they walked to the bathroom. “I’ll be fine from here on; no need to follow me in there.” Mark breathed; it was easy to see the way labor was taking a toll on him. After he finished up in the bathroom, Jack helped him get back onto the bed.  
“Are ye okay? Where does it hurt?” Jack asked gently, holding Mark’s hand.  
“It’s still mainly a dull pain in my lower abdomen, but my back also really hurts. Jack, I’m so scared.” Jack kissed Mark’s forehead which made him smile.  
“Don’t worry; ye’r doin great, love. Sophie will be happy t’ see ye after all this time.” Tears trickled from Mark’s eyes.  
“Are you sure?”  
“I wouldn’t say that if I didn’t think it was a fact.”  
After a few hours, the doctor had been in and out a few times to observe Mark’s dilation. Finally, it was time to start pushing. “Oh, god damn, I feel like I’m gonna be sick again!” Mark exclaimed through the sobs.  
“I’ll go get a bucket just in case!” the nurse said, rushing out of the room.  
“Okay, whenever you feel the urge, I need you to push.” Dr. Smith sad, maintaining a calm appearance. Mark gritted his teeth as he gave the first push, biting back the urge to vomit. As soon as the nurse got the bucket to him, any bile that remained in his stomach found its way to the bucket. Jack used a cool, wet rag to wipe Mark’s face of tears, sweat, snot, and vomit.  
“Ye’r doing so good, love.” Jack consoled.  
“FUCK YOU JACK YOU’RE NOT THE ONE PUSHING A FUCKING WATERMELON OUT OF YOUR ASS YOU’D BETTER NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING ME EVER AGAIN WHEN THIS IS OVER!!!!!” Mark yelled, making Jack flinch.  
“Don’t worry; everyone says stuff in labor they don’t really mean.” The nurse whispered to Jack, who nodded nervously.  
It had been almost 14 hours since Mark went into labor when the doctor finally announced that he could see the baby’s head. Mark was screaming and crying, protesting that he couldn’t do it and that he would die, but Jack, the nurses, and the doctor all kept encouraging him until finally, finally, the shriek of a newborn baby girl cut through the room. Mark was stunned into silence, tears brimming his eyes. He barely registered the nurse asking his fiancé to cut the cord. He smiled tearfully when the tiny girl was placed on his chest, blood and afterbirth soaking through the thin hospital gown he was wearing. “Oh, hi…” Mark sobbed. “Y-you’re so beautiful.” Jack smiled, attempting to regain feeling in his hand. Mark rubbed her back, tiredly, gently smiling as she cried to him. “I know,” he cooed, “everything’s all bright and scary and cold and new, huh? Oh, poor baby…” As her sobs began to diminish, the tiny newborn peered up at her mother with eyes that mirrored his own.  
“She’s so perfect, love.” Jack whispered.  
“What are you gonna name her?” one of the nurses asked.  
“Her name is Sophia Grace Fischbach,” Mark announced “or just Sophie for short.”  
“What a beautiful name!” she exclaimed as she wrote it down for the birth certificate. “Sophia Grace Fischbach, born at 5:30 pm on September 3rd. Well, as much as I’d love to leave her with you, I’m afraid we do have to take her away to check that she’s healthy and give her a little bath.” Mark gave a tired whine as they took the baby away. “As for you, we actually need to check your rectum for anything that needs to be fixed immediately. It’s something we have to do for all male mothers.” Mark nodded. He managed to fall asleep during the exam.  
When he woke up, he was in a different room; it was a room meant for new mothers to stay in overnight. Sophie was in a crib right next to him. He smiled at the sleeping baby. He carefully picked her up and laid down with her on his chest. She gripped his hospital gown—a new one, he noticed—and started trying to suckle on it. Assuming this meant she was hungry, Mark lowered his gown and allowed her to feed.  
He smiled lovingly, stroking her small tuft of silky, raven hair. He quietly sang “Feed the Birds” to her as she fed off of him. Mark knew right then and there that he absolutely loved this baby and would go through the same labor over and over just for her.  
When Jack woke up the next morning, he found Mark asleep in bed with Sophie fast asleep on his chest. He smiled at the precious sight before leaving to pick up some coffee for himself and the new mother.


	2. First Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a bit more to it cuz, compared to the last chapter, it just seemed to cut off kind of abruptly, so have some fluff!

“Hey, guys,” Mark said to the camera, “as you may be aware, last week I gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl named Sophie. I would have made a video immediately after getting home, except I was knocked out on painkillers because I had a few fissures and hemorrhoids that needed to be fixed while I was at the hospital. So, basically, I’ve spent the past week recovering from delivering a baby and getting surgery on my ass the day after. Don’t worry, though; at this point I’m doing okay and I’m finally ready to introduce you guys to Sophie.” He smiled as he picked up the tiny, sleeping girl from her crib beside the bed he was in. She made a soft cooing noise as she was picked up, stirring in her sleep. Jack moved the camera so the audience would be able to see her better.  
“Can ye see? Isn’t she just the most precious baby you’ve ever seen?” he eagerly asked the audience. He chuckled as the tiny girl pushed her face into her mother’s chest, suckling slightly.  
“I don’t know why she’s suckling; I just fed her a few minutes ago.” Mark gave her a pacifier, which she accepted eagerly. She looked up into the camera with soft, slanted brown eyes. She was wearing a pastel pink onesie with flowers and butterflies. She also had on a pink and yellow striped hat with a floral emblem on it. Her facial features seemed to mostly have come from her mother, though the roundness of her face quite obviously came from her father. Overall she was a tiny, chubbier, feminine version of Mark.  
When the video was posted, comments immediately started rolling in about how cute Sophie was. How they loved her outfit and she looked just like her mother. There were a few hateful comments. Two men shouldn’t be raising a daughter and whatnot. Mark and Jack decided to simply turn the other cheek and pretend they weren’t there.  
“You like your new home, sweet-pea?” Mark whispered as he burped her late that night. She gave a tiny hiccup and burp as a response. Her mother chuckled as he cradled her in the hook of his arm, laying back against the pillows. Sophie grinned. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” The chubby baby yawned and practically melted into his embrace. She continued to hiccup before finally, her breathing began to come out in soft, even puffs as she fell asleep. Mark smiled, kissing her head before ever so gently placing her back in the crib beside the bed.  
“Y’know, she looks exactly like ye when she’s asleep.” Jack murmured groggily.  
“But she obviously gets her ability to scream from you.” Jack snickered, kissing his fiancé’s temple.  
“She gets her poop from you.”  
“She does not, it smells as bad as yours.”  
“No way, yers is a totally different odor from mine; it’s exactly like hers.”  
“Speaking of her poop, is it bad that it’s green?”  
“Everyone’s poop is green sometimes, she’s fine.”  
“But what if it’s not normal for newborns?” Jack thought for a moment before picking up his phone to check if it was a bad sign that her poop was green.  
“Let’s see…okay, it says here that past 2 t’ 4 days her poop is supposed t’ be army green and less sticky than before.”  
“Okay, I just wanted to be sure.” Jack chuckled.  
“Ye worry too much, love. If ye want me t’ take over tomorrow I can.” Mark shook his head.  
“No, I’ll be fine. Let’s just answer some tweets and go back to bed.” Jack shook his head, gently guiding his fiancé to the pillows.  
“No, no, no. No twitter; ye won’t be able t’ sleep.” Mark sighed as he laid down on Jack’s chest. Just as the two were about to get to sleep, Sophie began to cry. Instinctively, Mark picked her up from her crib. She almost immediately settled down in his arms. “She could sleep in the bed wit us.” Mark smiled, exhausted as he gently set down the still awake girl between him and his lover. He chuckled.  
“You still up, silly goose? It’s 3 AM, you should be at least a little tired.” He lightly stroked her belly as the doctor instructed him until she fell asleep, soothed by his touch. He and Jack then fell into a comfortable slumber, holding her in a protective embrace.  
  
Mark woke up a few hours later to find that his lover was in the shower and his baby was still asleep. He smiled, thinking to himself how precious she was. When Sophie woke up, she sleepily looked up at her mother, who grinned. "G'mornin, sweet pea. You have a good sleep?" he cooed. Sophie yawned and stretched out her arms and legs. Mark picked her up, noticing that her diaper felt heavy. "Need to get changed, huh? How about I also give you a bath while I'm at it?" Sophie gave a soft coo as her mother carried her toward the kitchen where he could give her a bath; he hadn't gotten the chance to do this yet since the hospital gave her her first bath and since he was high on painkillers for the first few days after they got home Jack was put in charge of bathing her at that time. Near the sink there was already a baby tub, some baby soap, a few fresh diapers, and lotion. Mark also took out a towel to bundle Sophie up to go to the nursery to put her in some new clothes afterward.  
He gently removed her onesie and diaper, finding that it contained...well, waste. Not going much into detail there. After Mark threw away the diaper, he lifted up Sophie's legs by the ankles and wiped her off. The tiny girl fussed a bit at the strange sensations, but was quickly soothed after being placed in the warm water of the bath. Mark smiled and poured the water down on her. Sophie took it very calmly as her mother used the soap to gently wash her off. She babbled contentedly as he rinsed her off a final time. Mark chuckled and babbled some nonsense back to her. After he finished rinsing her off, he picked her up from the bath and set her down on a towel. He dried her off and spread some lotion on her so that her skin wouldn't dry up. Afterward, he put her in a fresh diaper.  
Once Mark had her all bundled up in a towel, he carried Sophie up to the nursery to get her into some new clothes. She cooed softly as he dressed her up in a fluffy white onesie that looked like a bunny. Mark grinned. "You are so cute!" He took out his phone and posted a picture of her on Instagram saying, "Precious baby bunny!" After he was done gushing to the internet about how perfect his newborn was (at least for now), he picked her up and noticed that she was digging her face into his chest, which he'd learned is a sign that she needs to be fed. He sat down in the rocking chair and adjusted his hold on her so she could feed. He sighed, wishing he'd picked up some coffee earlier.  
Jack smiled warmly at the sight he'd walked in on. "Well, I guess I came at a good time, huh, love?" he said as he walked over with a cup of coffee for Mark.  
"You're a life saver!" Mark exclaimed as he used his free hand to take the mug and chug down some of that sweet nectar of the gods.  
"How long have you two been up?"  
"Just an hour or so. I gave her a bath then came up here to get her in some clean clothes and feed her." Jack smiled, caressing the back of their baby's head before kissing Mark's cheek.  
"Y'know, everyday the two of you just get more and more precious. I love you." Mark grinned.   
"I love you too, and I'm sure Sophie does as well, don't you, sweet pea?" Sophie temporarily released her mother's nipple to look up at her father. She grinned and cooed, extending her arms to him. "I think she wants you to hold her." Mark handed her over and fixed his shirt while he watched his fiancé hold the baby, whispering sweet Irish nothings to her. He could tell right away that Sophie would grow up to be a Daddy's girl.


End file.
